


Wrong Assumptions

by WeirdPerson120



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha Luz Noceda, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Gus, F/F, Omega Amity Blight, Omega Willow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdPerson120/pseuds/WeirdPerson120
Summary: What happens if humans evolved from having ABO but the witches didn’t.Amity Blight is omega and think Luz Noceda is beta and as Blight only powerful alphas will work. Luz believes that Amity Blight is Alpha because she is headstrong.Well they are both wrong.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 81
Kudos: 969





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Luz- Alpha  
> Amity- Omega  
> Willow-Omega  
> Gus- Beta  
> Eda-Alpha  
> Demons don’t ABO dynamic  
> Human world evolved out of ABO. The change in world caused ABO to come back to Luz.

The first time Amity met Luz, she assumed Luz was Alpha or Beta. Luz acted like Alpha but she wasn’t affected by Alphas or Omegas scent. Luz smelt of old books and paint, her scent enticed Amity to no end. She ignored the feeling she had around Luz telling herself, Luz was a Beta. As a Blight Omega, she had to mate with a powerful alpha witch. Amity pushed Luz away and any feeling she had for her. That was until the accident at the library.

Amity walked into the library just to find Luz with her twin siblings, Emira and Edric. Not only was she with her Beta siblings but reading her diary. ‘How could she read something so private. I would expect nothing less of Emira and Edric but the human.’

Amity’s omega was saddened by the circumstances. She didn’t understand why Luz was just a human beta. Amity walked out of the room leaving Luz with her siblings.

Luz ran after Amity to try to apologize only to be interrupted by Amity’s childhood book. After fixing the book Emira and Edric had rewritten Amity was still hurt by Luz reading her diary but had slowly forgiven the human. Amity smelled Luz’s strong scent of old books and paint before she left.

That night all Amity could think of was Luz, her scent, her goofiness, and her smile.

Luz never understood the concept of Alphas, Beta, and Omega. On Earth, they had no such thing. She had first heard of it with Willow and Gus. 

“Do you know where Willow has been?” Luz asked Gus, as they were walking in the woods. 

“She’s having her annual heat.” Gus responded. Luz looked back at Gus confused at why heat would cause someone not to be able to hang out. Gus looked back. 

“What does heat have to do with anything?” 

“Luz, do you not know what omega is?” Luz blankly stared at Gus, still not understanding.

“We have a second gender omega, alpha, and betas. Willow is an omega, she goes through heats like other omegas. They tend to be less dominant as alphas are. Instead of going through heats, Alphas go through ruts. Betas don't go through either one. Compared to betas, alphas and omegas are more sensitive to smells then them.” Gus explained.

“You must not have this on Earth. I’ll have to write this down for the Human Appreciation Society.” Gus turns away from Luz and happily writes this new information down.

This was new information for Luz. She wondered if it only happened to witches. That night she spent her time thinking who was Alpha Beta or Omega. Luz assumed Amity was an Alpha, she was always tough and strong.


	2. Adventures of the Elements

Luz and King were sitting on the couch in the Owl House as Luz read the Hexside brochure and pets King. “King, listen to this!” Luz said, turning to King, as she stopped petting him.

“Hey! Less read, more scratchy!” King says as he rolls to the side. 

“Sorry! As a Hexside student, I wanna learn all about it! I’ve got a new crush, and her name is education!” Luz says smiling. Light blush comes to her face as she thinks of Amity. Eda comes bursting in the door, ending Luz thoughts of Amity and education.

“Hey freeloaders! Guess what today is?” Eda says walking in the room. Both Luz and King mention someone's birthday.

“It’s human trash day! Ah it’s fresh garbage.” Eda sighs and jumps on her pile of trash happily. King joins Eda by the pile finding a teddy bear.

“Yo, kid. Your trash pile is getting cold. While mine’s getting hot!” Eda mentions as she finds a hanger.

“You can have my trash. Did you know that Hexside has a department for heats and ruts.” Luz says excited about learning about her new school. 

“Yes I know all these things, I went there. I had to be in one of those rooms, most harrowing part of my life. Oh hello!” Eda says flirting with herself in the mirror. 

“Can you imagine it me walking Hexside halls with Willow and Gus and maybe even Amity! Amity!” Luz jumps up. “Oh cramity! We’re supposed to meet to get my book back!” Luz runs out the door to meet Amity.

Amity was walking around the market waiting for Luz. She had let Amity borrow her book after the whole library accident. Her omega was happy to see Luz again and had eventually forgiven her. 

As for her beta sibling, they had followed her to meet up with Luz. Emira and Edric had been very overprotective and apologetic after the incident. Amity assumes it was their instincts finally kicking to take care of their omega sister.

Amity's thoughts were interrupted when she smelled a thick scent of old books and paint and something else she couldn't point out. Amity looks that way to see Luz on the floor and the twins in front of her.

“Edric! Emira! Stop bothering her!” Amity growls at her siblings as she walks between them and helps Luz up.

“Sorry, Luz, they insisted on coming for some reason.” Amity says, trying to explain herself. She doesn’t understand why she’s doing that, it was just the human.

“Because we love you baby sister!” Emira states as she grabs onto Amity’s face to only be pushed off. 

“They've been extra protective and nice towards me to make up for the library incident.” Amity says nonchalantly.

“And we still apologize everyday.” Edric says as he pops his head for Amity to push his head out.

“Anycase, here's your book.” Amity says, handing Luz’s book back.  
“So, what'd you think?” Luz says happily.

Luz opens her book back to see a photo inside. She assumed it was Amity’s. Luz found Malingale holding Amity, that’s when a spike of jealousy hit Luz. Luz didn’t understand why she was feeling that way.

“It was...fine.”

“So fine you drew yourself with Malingale, the mysterious soothsayer?” Luz says, pulling out the photo only to have Amity to burn it as she was blushing. Which Luz thought was cute.

“This is great! Maybe we could even start an Azura club at school when we're classmates!” Luz says happily thinking of hanging out with Amity more.

“When we're what?” Amity says confused as if she heard Luz right.

“Surprise! I'm enrolling at Hexside!” Luz says, pulling out her Hexside brochure waving it at Amity. That’s when Amity took Luz brochure.

“Sorry, but to be in my class, you need to take a placement exam and prove that you've mastered two spells. I know you have your light thing, uh, do you know anything else?” Amity says hoping she knew one more. Her omega was saddened at the thought of Luz not passing it.

“Placement exam? Spells?” Luz says nervously. Amity then smells a wave of distress pheromones. She didn’t understand where they were coming from.

“Quit giving her a hard time, Mittens.”

“Yeah, of course she knows two spells, right Luz?” Emira and Edric say, making Amity forget about the smell and focusing her on the situation.

“Of course I know two spells!” Luz laughs nervously. Luz started to freak out internally, she didn’t know two spells. She needs Eda.

“Because if you don't, you'll get put in the Baby Class” Amity says as she shows loose a picture of the class. This made Luz even more freaked out.

“Ooo! Great idea!” Edric says happily, going under Amity and Emira crashing Amity on top.  
“What if we all trained together! We could all show off what we know!” Emira speaking with the group.

“What do you say, Luz?” Edric asks. Luz had to get out of this situation and get to Eda.

“Uh, actually, I have other training plans in a very far away place that I have to go to right now. Bye!” As Luz runs off leaving a confused Amity, to smell a strong distress odor.

Luz ran all the way back to the Owl House. She needed Eda to help her. Luz needed two spells to pass not one two. Luz bursts inside to find Eda.

“Eda, Eda! Eda! You have to teach me a new spell right now!” Luz demanded as she trips and falls.

“Sorry Luz! These vegetables won't cook themselves...yet.” Eda says as she pours a potion on the vegetables.

“Alright, everybody in the pot!” Eda demandes only for them to get up and run away screaming. Luz watches this whole scene unfold as she walks towards the counter.

“But I need to know two spells to get into decent classes at Hexside. I can make light glyphs.” Luz casts the spell blinding Eda. “At the end of the day, that's the only spell I know.” Luz says falling off the counter.

“And whose fault is that?” Eda asks. Luz yells “Yours!”

“Hah! Yep, got me there.” Eda laughs at the irony of the circumstances. When she smells a difference and Luz scent but ignores it.

“Just teach me a spell now. Any spell! It can be the darkest evil.” Luz says, she was ready to take on anything to get in Hexside.

“Well, I have been researching my texts on wild magic and connecting to our inner alphas, but I'm much too busy right now.” Eda explains.

“Come on Eda! You're the most powerful witch in the Boiling Isles, how would it look if your apprentice got thrown into the baby class?” Luz said, trying to use her pride against her.  
“Hmm, weaponizing my pride, well played. Well in that case, this looks like a job for magic camp. Now, no time to waste. You'll have to follow my teaching exactly. We gotta go somewhere special.” Eda says.

“Yes!” Luz is getting hyped to know where she will train.

“A place where magic energy just flows. A place like…”

“….the Knee!” Eda says as they arrive at snowly area. Luz yells yes in the background again.  
“The earliest witches came to the Knee to develop their magic, drawn to its natural power. A legend was said that the smells that linger in the area can help someone connect with their inner alpha or omega.” Eda says, as Luz gasps.

“It's beautiful!” Luz yells.

“Though, it's not without its dangers.” Eda says as a Slitherbeast up. Luz looks over and screams. Eda then smells a release of distress pheromones.

“The Slitherbeast! Don't worry, if you don't mess with him, he won't mess with you. Here's where we'll set up shop.” Eda says.

“I'll definitely learn my second spell here! Gorgeous views, magic in the air, and best of all, we're completely alone!” Luz says, as she admires the view.

“Watch out!” Eda yells, tackling Luz to miss a fireball that came her way. Luz smells the scent of cherry blossom and paper. It was an intoxicating smell to Luz, she wondered where it came from.

“Sorry, whoever's over there!” Luz hears a person yell, she looks over the ruin to see Amity and her siblings.

“Forget teaching me a spell, just make me disappear.” Luz says hiding.

“Well they already know you are here by your smell.” Eda says like stating a fact everyone should know.

“What do you mean?” Luz said panicking thinking they knew she was there.

“Everybody has a specific scent. This is how we can tell who everyone is. Usually this helps to identify if someone is omega, beta, or alpha.” Eda explained. Luz knew she was a goner. 

Amity was training with Emira and Edric when the smell of old books and paint came to her senses. She had accidentally messed up her spell shooting towards the area, where she smelled the scent.

“Sorry, whoever is there!” Amity yelled not remembering who that particular smell belonged to.

“Hey Luz!” Emira and Edric yelled once they figured who it was. Luz popped her head out finally.

“Hey guys!” Luz responded awkwardly. Amity’s omega purred with happiness seeing Luz again. 

Amity closed her mouth shut making sure it didn’t come out. Her omega has been acting weird lately, Luz is just beta not alpha. Amity had finally reached Luz.

“Hey Amity!” Luz says as she climbs over a ruin to only fall down. Amity thought it was cute. Not cute, she doesn’t think Luz is cute. “What are you doing here?” Luz speaks looking up at her.

“Practicing to beat Emira and Edric’s score on exam.” Amity says to get teased by her beta siblings. After the twins’ teasing was done, they asked Luz about her spells. For her teacher to embarrass her. Blight family walked away to leave Luz with her training. 

  
“Hey, I know my lessons seem weird but this is what magic is all about! Making a connection with nature. As alpha we can use our enhanced smell to connect with nature and others. The earliest witches understood that. Human witches need to understand it too.” Eda explained her lesson. “You wanna learn a second spell?” Luz shakes her head repeatedly.

“Then you have to learn from the island. Now look. And think about what the island is trying to tell you.” Eda told Luz and walked away.

Luz used her hands to try to focus but failed. She heard Amity and twins getting called to dinner. Luz has the idea of borrowing the wand. She used the wand to be caught by Eda. She casted going out and hit a Slitherbeast.

“You've angered the Slitherbeast. You've angered the Slitherbeast!” Eda stated clearly upset.

“Will it accept a heartfelt apology?” Luz says hoping for the best. Eda pushes Luz out the way and gets caught by the beast. The Blight family hears the chaos and comes running.

“And what are you doing with my wand?” Amity says taking it back. She was hurt.

“Mittens, we've got bigger problems. Aw, he's so cute, can we keep him!” Emira says happily.

“It's no bat, but we could try!” Edric says as they cast a rope spell. Amity tries to cast a spell but fails to notice it is dead.

“Did you use this all up?” Amity growled at Luz. She was pissed. Luz flinches back at the growl for some reason Luz wanted to growl back at Amity.

“I didn't know!” Luz says. The twins try to get Luz to cast a powerful spell. It was too late the twins were captured along with Eda. The beast ran off leaving Luz and Amity.

“What do we do?” Luz asked Amity.

“I am going after them, you are staying here.” Amity turns back to face Luz.

“But the beast has Eda!” Luz tries to convince Amity to let her go.

“Yeah, and because of you, it also has my brother and sister!” Amity yelled, they were her family and she still cared about them. She had to get them back. Luz would just get in the way.

“Now stay put...you'll only get hurt.” Amity says and casts barrier spell around Luz.

“Amity, wait!” Luz yelled. Amity was out of Luz sight when Luz growled loudly. It was instinctual. She had no idea where it came from. Amity heard the growl and stopped in her tracks stunned by how much she wanted to turn back. She needed to save her family, she would worry about Luz later.

Amity had finally made it to the cave only to find Luz.

“How did you get past the barrier?” Amity questioned her it was a tall wall.

“Magic! Literally! Now, forget that, because you and I are gonna have to work together if we want to save everyone. Here's what we're gonna do.” Luz whispered the plan to Amity.

While Luz took care of the monster Amity would save Edric, Emira, and Eda. Amity creates a fireball with support of the twins. Amity freed the twins to hear Luz scream. They all run out of the cave to see the monster starting to get up.

“You want me to teach you kids something cool?” Eda asks the Blight siblings. They said yes in urgency.

“Sleeping spell!” Eda casts the spell at the monster one for it to fall asleep.

“Now that’s my mentor!” Luz says jumping up and running towards Eda like an excited pup. “Did you see, I learned a new spell, I made the connection!”

“I saw, nice work kiddo.” Eda says rubbing Luz head moving her hat down a bit.

“You showed some real bravery in there, sis.” Emira says looking at Amity.

“Yeah, nice work kiddo.” Edric says as he mocks what Eda did to Luz.

“Stop!” Amity growls at her sibling as she walks over to Luz. “So it looks like we'll be in the same class.” Amity smiles at Luz as she talks.

“Azura Book Club? Azura Book Club!” Luz says, jumping down excited puppy. Luz smells the cherry blossom and paper this time but it’s stronger and more demanding.

“As long as it's a secret club, okay?” Amity says as she blushes, only to hear Edric and Emira.

“It's not a secret!”

“We're gonna tell everyone!”

Amity sighs. That’s when she smells it, an overwhelming smell of old books and paint. She looks back at Luz to hear Eda sneeze.

“Alright, your adorable banter is making me sick as well as Luz smell. Seems like my kid having her first rut.” Eda says smiling as she pats Luz on the head.

“My first what? Wait, does that make me alpha?” Luz says surprised but excited. Luz looks back at Amity to see her shocked as well as the twins.

“Time to head home.” Eda says grabbing Luz.

“On it, teach!” Luz says as she casts her new ice spell. Blasting off to the sky towards the Owl House leaving a stunned Amity Blight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for the positive feed back. i tried updating as quickly as I could. i based these chapter off the whole Adventure of Elements to get it all started. after this it wouldn’t be off the episodes I might have Grom but that’s it.


	3. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this in 2 hours so may have some grammar mistakes.

‘Luz is...Alpha. Luz is Alpha. LUZ IS A FREAKIN ALPHA’ Amity thought. Her mind was going crazy as well as her omega. It all made sense now, why her omega was so happy to see Luz and to be by her. Amity blushed at the thought her omega was calling Luz to be her mate all day. It most of made her rut worsen. Amity knew what a heat was like during that time, exceptionally around alpha all day. 

“Did you know she was alpha?” Edric asked Emira with a surprised look on his face still. 

“I assumed she was Beta like us. Luz never noticed anyones scent even the pheromones Amity let out at the library.” Emira told Edric as he shook his head in agreement.

“Mittens did you know?” Edric asked Amity. She was awakened out of her thoughts of what she should get Luz to help her through the next 3 days. 

“Knew what?” Amity asked not hearing his question the first time.

“That our dear Luz was alpha.” Emira said instead of Edric.

“She’s not yours!” Amity growled possessive. The twins stepped back a bit not expecting her to growl. Amity’s omega wasn’t happy about Emira calling Luz hers. 

“Does our little sister have a crush?” Edric said, starting to poke Amity in the face. Amity’s face started to turn bright red. 

“Aww she’s turning so red.” Emira said to the other side of Amity. 

“I don’t like Luz!” Amity shouted, pushing Edric away. 

“It’s okay mittens, you don’t have to admit it now.” Edric said walking towards the Blight Manor.

“I bet your omega is even calling for her. Young love.” Emira said walking up to Edric. Amity walked towards them. 

“She is not calling for Luz!” Amity huffed from behind them. She was lying, her omega was calling for Luz’s alpha. Luz was still human, she wasn’t allowed to feel that way. Amity needed to get hold of her omega. 

“Did you know Luz was an alpha?” Emira said turning to Amity.

“No I didn’t, I assumed the human was a beta like you two.” Amity spoke looking forward, not even sparing Emira a look. 

“She’s full of surprises.” Edric said with a smirk on his face. Amity could agree to that statement.

  
  
  


Amity sat in her bed remembering what had happened that day. She was practicing for the exam to see Luz and for her siblings to get captured. Amity found out that Luz was an alpha and was in a rut. Her omega felt lonely without Luz. 

Amity had decided that she would get something for Luz from the market tomorrow. She told herself it was to try to help her with her rut because probably had made it worse. Deep down Amity knew that the only reason was to see Luz but no one would figure that out.

  
  


Amity woke up early the next day to head to the market. Amity didn’t know what she was going to get for the human. Maybe a blanket, she always liked having one during her heats. Amity didn’t know much about ruts. She read the books about it but she didn’t know how to help someone. Amity’s face turned bright red as her head went into the gutters. 

Amity walked faster to the market, her blush fading away. Amity bumped into someone making her fall and whoever the other person was. 

“Watch it dimwit!” Amity growled to whoever it was. Amity smelled lilies and roses, there was only one person the scent belonged to, Willow.

“Oh Amity it’s you, sorry.” Willow said standing up. Amity looked to the side of her to see Gus. 

“Just watch it.” Amity said getting off the floor. She didn’t have time to mess with Willow. Amity had to find a gift for Luz. She started walking past them. 

“Okay.” Willow said, giving Gus a look. Gus looked back just as confused. ‘Why was Amity not saying anything rude.’ They stood there dumbfounded. 

Amity stopped. She didn’t know what to get Luz. Amity knew she likes Azura books but what else. Behind her stood Luz’s friends that probably knew what Luz liked. What happens if she got the wrong gift. Amity’s omega whined at the rejection of her gift. Her status could wait.

Gus and Willow noticed Amity turning back. The duo should’ve known they weren’t getting off easy. Gus and Willow looked at each other and started walking forwards.

“Wait Willow.” Amity said from behind the duo. Willow knew they were screwed. Willow stopped looking back at Amity. 

“What does Luz like?” Amity said, as her cheeks started to turn red. Willow and Gus didn’t expect that.

“Why?” Willow questioned, she didn’t understand what changed. Last time Amity wanted to dissect Luz now she wants to know what she likes. 

Amity growled at not being answered and huffed in annoyance. “She’s in her rut and wanted to get her something.” Amity said quietly so the duo could only hear.

“She’s in her…what! That’s not possible. She said humans don’t have alphas, betas, and omegas.” Gus said freaking out about the new information about his human friend.

“So you didn’t know she was an alpha?” Amity was confused about what he said. 

“No apparently humans don’t have ABO according to Luz. Which means she just presented.” Willow explained to Amity. It made sense why Luz didn’t respond to pheromones when she first came. Which means something in their world made Luz present. 

“Will have to get her something Willow. You know how bad it is during the first one.” Gus said, wanting to help his friend.

“Let’s buy her something then head to the Owl House and give it to her.” Willow spoke to Gus. Amity growled at her thinking about another omega around Luz. Willow looked at Amity.

“Amity, you have nothing to worry, we are just friends.” Willow explained, smelling strong of pheromones to make someone submit slowly fade away. Amity looked ashamed of letting her emotions get out of hand.

“She likes drawing and magic.” Willow said walking away with Gus. They headed to the stand with plants and soil.

Amity pondered on what Willow said about what Luz likes, drawing and magic. Amity knew a shop where they sold magic jewelry. She walked all the way there in no time. 

“What can I get for you Miss. Blight?” The clerk spoke, she disliked when people mentioned her last name. 

“Looking for a necklace.” Amity spoke as she looked at the jewelry in the cases. The clerk pointed where the necklace was. That’s when Amity saw it, amethyst necklace. It reminded her of Luz hoodie.

“That's the one I’ll take.” Amity said, pointing to it. The clerk came over to inspect which one. 

“Good taste young lady. It was said to be worn by a powerful alpha witch, it was passed down by alpha to alpha. Unfortunately someone eventually sold it, ruining the tradition.” The keeper said with a passion about the necklace. 

“How much?” Amity knew the gift was perfect. Necklace would be finally passed down to another alpha just as it should. 

“It’s two hundred snails but if you promise to give it to someone who will take care of it. I'll give it to you for one hundred snails.” 

“You have a deal.” Amity said buying the necklace.

Amity stood in front of the Owl House her gift in hand. There was turning back. Amity walked towards the door. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. The Mentor

Luz and Eda flew through the sky at incredible speed. Luz cheers happily in the sky, they were flying. Luz realizes she never planned a way to safely land. 

“Eda! How are we going to land?!” Luz yelled. She had a panic look all over her face, as for Eda she was calm as ever. 

“You got us here kiddo, you figure it out.” Eda said, looking like she was sitting on an imaginary chair in the sky.

“Eda!” Luz whined, letting out stress pheromones to which Eda wrinkled her nose at. 

“Fine kid, just stop letting off your pheromones.” Eda said as she sneezed. 

“Okay I will!” Luz said willing to listen. 

Part of her grew angry at being told what to do. She dismissed the feeling Eda was her mentor. It was normal for her to be told what to do. Luz realized she didn’t know how to stop letting off odor. Wait how was she even releasing them.

“Wait how do I do that?” Luz asked Eda.

“I know it’s your first rut but do you not know what an alpha is?” Eda looked at Luz. Last time Eda was in the human world she remembered that she couldn’t smell strong pheromones, which must mean humans didn’t have dynamic.

“We don’t really have any of the alpha and omega stuff on Earth. I’m surprised it’s happening to me, it’s part of the adventure.” Luz said as if she wasn’t concerned why it happened. Eda seemed to believe what Luz had told her.

“The Boiling Island does have different atmosphere it may have caused changes to your biology.” Eda spoke to Luz as they were still flying in the air. 

“Eda! We’re falling faster!” Luz screamed as she saw the Owl House. Luz released tons of stress pheromones into the air. 

“Luz to control your scent you need to calm down and focus on clearly your head.” Eda told her as they approach their death.

‘How was she supposed to calm down. They were midair about to die. That’s when Luz remembered she just had to stop sending her scent out and Eda would save them.’

Luz took a deep breath and focused the air out of her nose. She could feel the air against her face as they fal- she couldn’t think of that. Luz could feel herself calm down. 

“Good job Luz. Took me a while to control my scent.” Eda praised her but at the worst time Luz thought. They were about to hit the ground soon.

“Eda! Save us!” Luz growled. She didn’t mean to but it at least caught Eda’s attention. 

“Owlbert!” Eda called, Owlbert came swooping in, catching both Eda and Luz before going spalt. Luz kisses the ground happily.

“It’s so good to see you. I’m glad I didn’t hit you.” Luz said hugging and kissing the ground. Eda looked at Luz, confused why she had kissed the ground. Eda assumed it was a human thing and walked inside the house. 

Few minutes later Luz walked in. Her body was filled with the feeling of being home. Luz released the breath that she was holding in and looked around to find Eda. Her mentor was laying on the couch sleeping with King crawled up on her lap.

Luz realized it was getting late and decided not to wake up Eda or King. She grabbed a blanket from Eda’s human collection and laid it on them. Luz purred at the screen. Once Luz realized she was purring she stopped it. It must have been something with being an alpha. She was going to ask Eda more in the morning. 

Luz headed off to bed in her closet. She thought of what happened today from Eda getting captured, to Amity and her saving the day. 

‘Amity’ Luz thought, she wanted Amity here with her. Amity’s aquamarine hair which split to two different shades, her golden eyes that shined in the light, to her lips that begged to be kissed an- Luz rubbed her hands on her face, she couldn’t think of Amity that way, they were just friends. 

Luz turned on her other side and decided to stop thinking. In the end it didn’t work all night the only thing Luz could think of was Amity.

  
  
  


Luz woke up the next morning with a burning sensation of want. What Luz likes to call it being horny. King barges into the room jumping on Luz.

“Eda says food ready and to wake you up.” King said as he curled up to Luz. “Now carry me human down to the kitchen!” King said, pointing his finger to the door.

Luz grabbed her hoodie in the corner and put it on. The benefit of having a small room is that everything was nearby. She put her arms under King and walked with him downstairs. Luz still had questions for Eda.

“Good morning kiddo. I made what you call pancakes in the human world.” Eda said as she pushed a plate towards Luz. 

Luz ran happily to the food she hasn’t had pancakes in forever since she got here. She laid King on the counter as he slept peacefully. Luz dug into the pancakes. 

“These are amazing Eda!” Luz complimented with her mouth full. 

“It’s no big deal, I am the most powerful witch in the boiling isles, cooking can’t defeat me.” Eda says as she puts away her pan. Luz wiped her mouth. 

“You mentioned something about me being in a rut yesterday. What’s that?” Luz asked, she remembered Willow and Gus saying that Alphas go through something called a rut and omegas have heats.

“We have what we call second gender Alpha, Beta and Omega. Alphas and Omegas biologically meant for each other. That’s why Alphas have ruts and omegas have heats during those times fertility increases.” Eda spoke on the other side of the kitchen. She walked back to Luz. 

“Because you presented as an Alpha you will go through a rut that will last for two to three days. You will be more aggressive, territorial and Omegas will be drawn to you.” Eda says as she starts working on some potions. This made more sense to why Luz had growled at Eda last night. But it didn’t explain why she thought of Amity all last night; she was an alpha right?

“Lastly the reason why Hexside has a heat and rut room is because during those times you are horny as ever.” Eda said as she stirred her pot casually. 

“Eda!” Luz yelled, she wasn’t ready to have the talk with her. Luz yelling caused King to wake up. 

“What’s going on?” King squealed as he stood up. 

“Our human is going through her first rut.” Eda said walking to the cabinets.

“This is why demons are superior; we don’t have your alphas and omega dynamic.” King said as he boasted about his kind. 

“Wait you don’t have it?” Luz said this was new information to her. She thought everyone on the Boiling Isles had it. 

“If you come to my demon classes you would know all about the Slyther Beast and our anomaly.” King said sitting down with his teddy bear he found. Luz was realizing the importance of that class now.

“King, we need to head to the market. I’m all out powder for my potions.” Eda says as she grabs her basket and disguise.

“I can come!” Luz said happily hoping off the stool. 

“You stay here kiddo we don’t need every omega in 100 mile kilometer coming our way.” Eda says as she pushes Luz back down on the chair. King hops into Eda’s hair and disappears out of sight.

“We’ll be back soon Luz. I left a book for you to read in the living room. Bye.” Eda says as she leaves out the door.

Luz walks to the living room and looks at the book, “ABO Anatomy for Babies.” Luz grabbed the book laid down on the couch and begin to read.

  
  


It had been an hour later and Luz had got bored of the book. She had learned a lot about what was going to happen and about omegas. Luz needed some time to recollect all the knowledge she learned. That’s when she heard a knock at the door and the smell of cherry trees and paper.


	5. Instincts

It was now or never Amity thought as she walked closer to the door. She raised her hand to knock. Amity hesitated, she was hit with a strong smell of paint and old books. Amity froze, Luz was on the other end of the door. Luz most have smelt her scent from a mile away. Amity thoughts were cut short by the door, that she had been standing by, opened.

“Amity?” Luz was standing in front of her, Luz’s cat hoodie was nowhere to be seen. Amity could see sweat dripping down Luz’s face going down her shirt. Amity’s cheeks started to go bright red as a tomato. 

“Luz! Funny seeing you here!” Amity tried to laugh off, closing her eyes. That’s when Amity feels someone's head between her neck. 

“Amity, you smell different.” Luz says as she cuddles into Amity's neck sniffling. If it was possible for Amity to turn brighter red, it was happening.

“Bad different?” Amity asks as her hand instinctively goes to the back of Luz head trapping her. Amity’s omega started to worry that Luz’s alpha wasn’t happy with her scent.

“No a good different. You smell like cherry blossoms and papers.” Luz said as she started to purr.

Amity could feel Luz’s canines against her neck. If Amity let Luz stay there, she could possibly become bonded with Luz. Amity’s omega wasn’t opposed to the idea but Amity was too young for a mate. She didn’t think Eda was ready for grandpups. Amity pushed Luz shoulders back only to be growled at by Luz. Amity's head started to feel foggy. 

“Luz, we should probably sit down, my feet are starting to hurt.” Luz led her to the couch only to be pulled back into cuddling. Amity understood that Luz was in a rut but Amity didn’t know Luz was going to be clingy. It’s not like she doesn’t like it.

Amity was the one Luz had smelt outside the house. Amity’s scent was so overwhelming and felt as if it was calling to her. Impulsively Luz stuck her head where it was coming from, which was her neck. Cherry blossoms and paper that’s what it smelt like. Luz's head started to get foggy as she smelled more of the scent. 

Her shoulders were pushed away from the smell. Luz instinctively growled. Amity had suggested they sit down because of her feet. Luz felt bad making her stand and led her to the couch. Once they sat down Luz continued their cuddle session. 

Luz felt the need to rub her cheek against Amity. So that’s what Luz did. She started at her neck, up to Amity’s cheek and chin. Luz didn’t understand why she was doing it, her head was foggy to remember what she read about in the book Eda gave to her. 

Luz leaned back to admire what she did. Amity cheeks were bright red. They made eye contact and started to lean forwards. 

  
  


A bang was heard from the front door thrown open and Hooty yelping about being kicked open. Amity could feel Luz tense up and started to growl. Amity felt herself wanting to show her neck at the pheromones Luz was letting off. It was of the scent of Alpha claiming or being protective of what was theirs. 

There stood Gus and Willow with a huge bag in their hands. Gus and Willow froze in their steps, seeing Luz and Amity cuddling and possibly about to kiss. Luz growls stopped when she realized who it was.

“We should probably go.” Willow said, grabbing Gus ready to leave. Amity then realized the situation she was in. Her parents couldn’t find out about her being with the human. 

“I’m so sorry I shouldn’t be here.” Amity said in a hurry getting up untangling herself from Luz. Amity walked past Gus and Willow not making eye contact and walked out the door. Amity walked as fast as she could to the Blight Manor. 

Willow could smell Luz scent all over Amity. Willow wouldn’t be surprised if Luz somehow scent marked Amity but for now she had to take care of the whining alpha.

Luz whining at the loss of cherry blossom and paper smell. Luz looked down where Amity was sitting to find a jewelry box.


End file.
